book_of_rosesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Howle
Alexander Howle (アレクサンダー・ハウル) is the head servant of the Pandora Household,and personal friend and butler to Earl Samael Pandora. =Appearance= Alexander is a tall, slim young man for 25 years of age. He typically wears usual butler attire, which consists of a white dress shirt with cuffs, black trousers, black tailcoat, black dress shoes, a black tie, and white gloves. He carries around a broken pocket watch in one of the pockets of his tailcoat, and a roll of fishing line in the other. He has long coral colored hair which he has tied in a ponytail. He has a pale complexion, and bright coral colored eyes matching his hair. =Personality= Alexander is a dutiful and loyal young man with a slight obsession with his master, Samael Pandora. Towards Samael, he is caring, loving, and kind. However, towards everyone else, he shows his true colors and becomes distant, cold, strict, and sometimes even rude. He tends to shift his own personal needs for the sake of Samael's. He has an obsession with Samael that can be considered unhealthy, as he has come to love Samael in multiple ways, and would do anything for his happiness and safety. =History= Alexander was born into the service of the Samael Household, just a year after the marriage between Lord and Lady Pandora. As he grew within the household, he saw Lady Pandora as a mother figure, who saw him equally as a son, creating a close relationship between the two. At one point Lady Pandora became pregnant with Samael, and a few months into the pregnancy, she confessed to young Alexander that she worried that her weak health would not allow her to be able to be there for Samael. She then had him promise her that if anything where to happen to her, that he would look out after Samael for her, a promise that Alexander accepted and took to heart. A few months later he was there for the birth of Samael. There were complications, and lots of chaos within the room, causing Lady Pandora's pocket watch to be knocked off the bed stand and crashing to the floor, breaking it. Alexander picked up the pocket watch for safe keeping, in hopes of giving it to Lady Pandora afterwards. However, due to complications, Lady Pandora did not survive the birth of her son, leaving a devastated Lord Pandora to grieve as the rest of the servants were asked to leave. Alexander left the room to be with a newborn Samael, who had been settled in a pre-made crib for him. He began to cry, and Alexander gently rubbed his cheek, calming him down, promising him that he would protect him, just as he had promised his mother. He grew up with Samael, becoming his personal butler and friend from birth. He was there to be his support whenever Lord Pandora became violent and took out his anger on Samael, even going as far as getting in the way between the two and letting himself get beat for the sake of keeping Samael safe. At one point, when Samael was around ten years old, Lord Pandora was in a furious rage chasing after him, running down the stairs, threatening Samael of the things he would do once he got a hold of him. As he stood on top of the stairwell, Alexander saw a chance, and when no one was looking, he pushed Lord Pandora off from the top of the stairs, causing him to fall and snap his neck at the very bottom, killing him. The incident was declared a tragic accident, and no one ever spoke of it again. He was Samael's partner right up into the events of Book of Roses, where he helped Samael with his duties as Earl of Pandora and the messenger between the Queen's Watchdog and the Queen. =Plot= =Quotes= ''"See Veran? I'm way cooler than you, Veran. You see this sh*t, Veran? I'm actually talented." ''(To Veran) =Trivia= *Alexander shares the first namesake of Aya Everus' father. *He trained himself to fight from very young. *His hobbies include reading romantic novels. *It is confirmed that he loves Samael, in more ways than one. *Alexander and Veran have a terrible, terrible rivalry. *In the Modern AU, Alexander is known to be a meme master. Category:Book of Roses Category:Characters Category:Book of Roses Characters Category:Alexander Howle Category:Pandora Household